Raly: it's always darkest before the dawn
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: Because my Linkin Park songfic a crushed recovery was a sucess, i decided to do a mixed one. When Ricky Ullman's girlfriend cheates on him, can Aly Micalka cure him and help him fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Raly: It's always darkest before the dawn

Summary: After finding out that Ashley Tisdale cheated on him, Ricky Ullman is devastated and depressed. Can Aly Michalka mend his broken heart and lead him toward a new love? Aly&AJ songfics

The Event (Like Woah)

Ricky Ullman was on his way to the set of High School Musical to surprise his girlfriend Ashley Tisdale. Since he knew that production was wrapping up for the day, he decided to visit her now. On his way to her dressing room, he heard muffled music. He recognized Aly&AJ from the concert the went to last week.

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove _

_And it feels good, it feels good it feels good_

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holdin on white knuckles like_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like _

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

Ricky then heard Ashley talk to someone.

"You're like a rollercoaster ride," she said "and I love rollercoaster rides."

_Oh please,_ he thought, _not this, not now._

Ricky then heard nothing, and then Ricky took the chance to open the door. Ashley was there, making out with Zac Efron. 

Ricky then heard nothing except the beating of his heart, and Ashley breathe heavily. Then everything set in, Ashley had cheated on him for Zac Efron.

The tears started to come. 


	2. If I could have you back

If I could have you back

If I could have you back

Aly was getting out of the mini-mart at the gas station with her sister AJ. Since AJ paid for gas, Aly allowed her to borrow money to buy some snacks. As Aly got to her car, she saw Ricky getting gas near her car. As she got closer, she could see that Ricky was crying. At that moment Aly was really concerned. Since she knew that Ricky was out to surprise his girlfriend Ashley Tisdale, Aly knew that Ashley upset him someway. She ran up to Ricky's car and knocked on the door. AJ, seeing why Aly was at Ricky's car, quickly followed her. Ricky opened the back door for AJ and the passenger door for Aly.

"So," Aly said when she got in the car "What's wrong?"

"Yeah," AJ added "Why are you so upset?"

"Well," Ricky started "When I went to surprise Ashley, I heard a song playing in the closet, Like Woah."

"Wait," AJ interrupted "Our song?"

"Yeah" Ricky said softly "Well, when I opened the closet door, I-I saw her making out with Zac Efron."

As he said this, more tears slid down his cheeks. AJ seemed to have come up with a plan before Aly, because she was the one who spoke up.

"Hey," AJ said "If she wants to use one of our songs to cheat on people, then this is the song we sing to her, 'If I could have you back' Aly?"

Aly wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but started singing anyway.

_**On the subject of you being gone forever  
I believe it still can't I can't see it  
I should just stop counting days**_

On the subject of the future  
Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended  
And pretend it could go either way

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back

On the topic of the time we spent together  
I can't say I never wonder  
If you ever think about those days

If I could have you back again  
I think about about one or twice I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life

Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back

It's game over  
You've lost this round  
And now I get to turn you down  
Thanks for all the lessons learned  
I'm takin' in what I have heard  
Practice makes perfect

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision

If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back

Aly then looked at Ricky's face. It showed no emotion, and then Aly knew it was going to be harder than she thought to make Ricky feel better.

**Sorry that this was short, the lyrics were too long. Also I am going to add some Linkin Park and Yellowcard lyrics. RATE AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Ocean Avenue

Raly: It's always darkest before the dawn

Raly: It's always darkest before the dawn.

Ocean Avenue

(I am now doing a mixed songfic, not just aly and aj)

Ricky woke up feeling alone and empty. He couldn't forget what happened last night, and he also felt guilty. When Aly and her sister AJ tried to make him feel better last night, all they did was sing a song that wasn't true. He did want Ashley back, no matter what it took. He decided to get his feelings out in a song, so he grabbed his guitar and started to sing.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk to you_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right._

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night._

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_Where we used to sit in our bare feet._

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right._

_Sleeping all day staying up all night._

_If I could find you now, things would get better._

_We could leave this town and run forever._

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away._

Ricky suddenly put the guitar when his phone started ringing. He saw Ayly's name on the caller ID.

"Hey," Aly said when Ricky picked up the phone "I was wondering if I could come over to your house. You know, to make you feel better."

Ricky hesitated, but decided to let Aly come over. Having someone there could probably soothe him. So he said yes to her and wrapped up the conversation. After he hung up the phone, he then realized how alone he really was. None of his roommates seemed to be there, leaving an alone feeling in the house. Ricky wondered where six people could go at once but decided to get over it and wait for Aly to come. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it to see Aly there looking casual but nice, and looked really happy, and Ricky then realized that maybe his day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.


	4. thnks fr th mmris

Raly: It's always darkest before the dawn

Raly: It's always darkest before the dawn

Thnks fr th mmrs (thanks for the memories)

Aly felt so bad when she saw Ricky's face. He looked so heartbroken, and Aly was determined to make him feel better after the song that she and AJ sang the night before.

"Hey," Ricky said "I'm glad you could come over. Apparently no one's around."

Aly wondered where six people could go, but took Ricky's word for it anyway. Aly looked in her purse and found a Fall Out Boy cd. Maybe Fall Out Boy's style will help Ricky vent his feelings.

"Hey Ricky," she said to him "Can I put this cd into your cd player? Hopefully none of these songs are going to make you feel bad."

Ricky looked at the cd and shrugged, falling onto his couch. Aly put in the cd and the sounds of Fall out boy rang through the speakers.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll._

_In case god dosen't show (let the good times roll let the good times roll)_

_And it always works to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys._

_One night, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you, only sweeter"_

_One night, and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories._

_See, "He tastes like you, only sweeter."_

Aly studied Ricky lie on the couch, and began to stroke his hair. She knew what happened, but she couldn't see why Ricky was so upset. Hasn't someone dump him before? She couldn't say that to his face without hurting him, because she needed to relax him into forgetting Ashley. When she looked at Ricky, for some reason she saw that she gave him a strange look. Like he fell in love again.

With her.


	5. One last song

One Last Song

One Last Song

Ricky was glad that Aly came over to help him feel better. Now that he felt better, he began to fall in love with Aly. It was because that unlike Ashley, Aly seemed to be a more faithful person and she was always there for him in his time of need. Only he heard rumors that she was dating Ryan Sheckler, and it was beginning to kill him inside. He turned his attention to the TV, and there was a special with Josiah Leming, from American Idol. He was singing a song.

_The ship was sinking; we were drinking, singing one last song,  
Casting our gold into the ocean.  
You grabbed a bucket, started screaming, "Come on, come on",  
Trying to slow the downward motion.  
Back in the kingdom, we were kings and queens and Oh, so strong  
That God himself could not contain us.  
We never thought we'd be the shorter half of sword and gun.  
Now god himself could never save us._

Waves of silver, waves of gold  
Are coming now to take me,  
To separate my body from my soul  
And Jesus leaves or takes me.  
Hopes of heaven, fears of hell  
Tell me, what's the chance I'll make it.  
All my other plans have failed,  
And all this time I've faked it.

We started sinking, drinking water from the open sea  
Losing our bodies to the ocean.  
You grabbed my hand and started screaming, "rescue me"  
Together fight the downward motion.  
Back in the kingdom we were kings and queens and Oh, so strong  
That god himself just had to show us.  
We never thought we'd see the colder side of land and sea  
But he's the only one who knows us.

Waves of silver, waves of gold  
Are coming now to take me,  
To separate my body from my soul  
And Jesus either leaves or takes me.  
Hopes of heaven, fears of hell  
Tell me, what's the chance I'll make it.  
All my other plans have failed,  
And all this time I've faked it.

Ricky listened to the song. He saw Josiah on American Idol and he always seemed to know how he felt and expressed that through his music, wether it was Grace Kelly by Mika or the song "To Run." After a lot of thinking Ricky decided to tell Aly how he felt over the phone. Even if she didn't like him back, he would still have her as a friend, and that was enough. He hesitated before dialing Aly's number, but he did anyway. The phone rang five times before Ricky got Aly's answering machine. Ricky sighed, knowing that he was about to share his feelings.

"Hey Aly," he said "It's me, Ricky. I just called to say that after you helped me get through my breakup, I began to really like you, because you seem faithful, and well long story short, I want to go out with you. Kay, that's why I called. Bye."

Ricky hung up the phone, and wondered how Aly would react when she got the message.


	6. Never Too Late

It's never too late

It's never too late

Aly heard the message that Ricky left on her phone and it made her blood turn cold. One, she could not believe that Ricky recovered so quickly, and two, how could Ricky fall in love so quickly? The thing that made her the most nervous, though, was the fact that she liked him back. She was jealous of Ashley for a long time, and she felt guilty when she unexpectedly cheated on him. She decided to tell Ricky how he felt, but she wanted him to be right in front of her, so she got into the car to go over to his house. When she turned on the radio, she heard a song that really reminded her about the past few days.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected._

_And if I don't belong, _

_Who would've guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like _

_It's not too late, it's never too late._

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright._

_Still I hear you say,_

_You want to end your life._

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause_

_It's not too late, it's never too late._

As the song rolled on, Aly thought about how Ricky was probably feeling at the moment that he left the message on her phone. As soon as she got there, she figured out what time it: 10:30. She walked up to the door and had to ring the doorbell a few times before a sleepy Ricky opened the door.

"Aly?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she started "It's about the message that you left on my phone."

Aly saw Ricky's face go pale, and she decided to say what she had to say as quick as possible. So she continued.

"Well," she said "I do like you, I have for a long time."

Aly saw relief flood Ricky's face, and she saw that Ricky was telling the truth in that message. At that moment she swore that no matter what, she would never do what Ashley did to him.

She would make Ricky happy.

**I think that this was a better ending than the last one! Anyway here is the song dedication! Band/song**

**Aly&AJ/Like Woah/ If I could have you back**

**Yellowcard/Ocean Avenue**

**Fall out boy/thnks fr th mmrs**

**Josiah Leming/One Last Song**

**Three Days Grace/Never too late**

**There you go! Rate and review!**

**-pinkerthanpink**


End file.
